


Calm Before the Storm

by ghostiebot



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: After the first game, Death, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First Fanfic, they live in jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiebot/pseuds/ghostiebot
Summary: Joel is dead. Tess has a nephew that takes over their job for them. Bring the cargo to the Fireflies. That's it. But is it? Is she really just cargo? Dakota takes Ellie across the country in search of the cure. But once he finds out what Marlene really intends to do with her, he escapes with Ellie. After Ellie recovers from the encounter with the Fireflies, Dakota brings her back to Jackson. Tommy takes them in and they live a simple, calm life there until things start to go wrong.





	1. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are sometimes really lengthy, but it would mean a lot if you read this! The first chapter might look like a wall of text, I'll try to fix it at some point.

I know I’m no special snowflake, there are many people here like me. But sticking me with KID duty of all things? You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.  
It’s only been two years since Dakota and I finally found this place again. Tommy’s a nice guy. Joel never talked much of him, or anything about his life really. We had to find out from Tommy himself that they were even related. Breaking the news about Joel’s death to his brother didn’t shock him much. He was sad for sure, but death is common these days and to die by one of the Infected is even easier to predict.  
“Did he fight till the end?” Tommy had asked quietly after Dakota and I had pieced together what we remembered for the story. He remembered more detail, and seemed more sad. I don’t blame him. Joel and Tess were the closest thing to family he had for a long time.  
Dakota replied, “Yes. He and Tess both did. They made it possible for us to escape.” Sometimes I wonder if they had not stayed behind, if we ever would have made it out of Boston alive. We traveled cross country to get to the Fireflies, but when they wanted to slice and dice me up, Dakota decided that was enough. I hated him for it for a while, but I understood why he did it after some thinking. Maybe he finally started to care for me after long months of travel and adventure.  
Ha. Adventure. As if it was fun. I think the only fun part was the giraffes.  
Or, maybe he was so used to someone annoying the fuck out of him 24/7 that he realized he would be too bored to go on without me.  
Yeah... probably not that.  
But now we’ve been in the town that Tommy built and life has been better. I’m nearing what I think is my eighteenth birthday. I don’t really know exactly when I was born, but I can estimate. I chose a day myself, deciding I would celebrate in the summer.  
I want Dakota to teach me how to swim. That’s one thing I can’t do. At 14 I was blowing people’s brains out but I’d never learned the simple task such as swimming? How messed up is that? I guess we do live in a pretty fucked up world.  
Right now, though? I’m not doing anything heroic. I was forced with the boring task of watching children. I’ve never been the best with kids. Well, granted I’ve never come across many kids. Kids are a rarity in our violent world. Many kids die when they’re young, because it’s hard to keep up with fast adults when running from the infected.  
Very negative thoughts to be having now, though. Maybe I should refrain from thinking about these kids dying, and more about how I’m supposed to be keeping them from dying. I’m laid back in an old lawn chair someone found at an old home appliance store. The sun is bright and it’s a hot midsummer day. There’s only a few clouds in the sky, and I know I’ll be going home today with a sunburn.  
Home. I’m still surprised by that. I’ve gone so long without a place to call home, and now I have one. Dakota and I live in a surprisingly large home for two people. It’s all wood and is very cozy. It seems like one of those weekend camp retreats I’ve seen in old postcards. It’s closer to the middle of the town, near the huge barn that holds the weekly dance nights. Yes, we have those. Jackson tries as hard as it can to keep everyone as happy and safe as possible.  
There’s a huge yard that’s fenced in on the back of the barn. That’s where parents leave their kids so they can go work their different jobs for the day. The only two people watching the children are me and an older woman named Mary. She’s very kind to the children, and when I first met her I was surprised to find out she had no children. The reason why made me sad; she’s completely unable to have them. The word for that is “barren”, and it’s a very depressing word in itself.  
There are only eight kids overall. I know that there are two pregnant women right now, and they get very good treatment. We give our highest medical priorities to the pregnant women in our town. “To ensure the human race carries on,” Tommy reminds us. I admire what he’s done here.  
One of the snot-nosed boys comes over to me and hands me a few crushed dandelions. He’s four years old, and his father works in the community gardens. I know all the kids here, despite not being very good with them. His name is Jeremy and he says, “Fwower for you, L.” He can’t properly say my name, so “L” is what he’s resorted to.  
“Thank you, Jeremy.” I say kindly, taking the crushed flowers and setting one behind my ear. He scampers off to give Mary one, who is sitting by me in another lawn chair. I stifle a yawn and wipe the sweat off my brow. Holy shit it is hot out here. You’d think that being up in the mountains would give us cooler weather, but we’re just closer to the sun.  
Mary must notice how hot I am, because she says, “Ellie, why don’t you go home for the day? You look like you’re roasting.”  
“Am I? I surely feel like it.” I say, rising out of my chair. “Are you sure you won’t need my help?”  
“I can handle them just fine.” Mary says with a gentle smile. “Go on home, get some water and some rest. And take care of that boy.”  
Why do people keep saying that to me? I wonder to myself as I leave the fenced yard. It’s only a short walk to my house. I give Mary a grateful wave and turn in the direction toward home.  
Less than five minutes later, I’m unlocking my front door and entering the coolness of my house. We keep the lights off during the day, and it seems to be keeping the house pretty cool without the hot buzz of electricity.  
I walk to the water basin in the corner of the kitchen. It’s filtered water that’s fed into the house with the city’s own pipe system. The technological accomplishments we’ve made as a whole are amazing to me. Running water, electricity, even sometimes a personal radio show. I’ve still got to figure out how that works.  
Dakota won’t be home for a few more hours. I check my watch and it’s only 2 o'clock. The jobs usually get done around evening, but his doesn’t end until nighttime. He’s on watch duty till 10, then someone else takes over for him. Nowadays it’s rare that I’ll see him during the day unless someone already covered his shift. Maybe today I’ll bring him lunch or something.  
I flop down on our ratty couch and stretch out. Oh man it feels nice to be inside and horizontal. I want to take a nap really bad, but I know I have other things to do. Maybe I’ll just lay down for ten minutes, then get up and do my “chores”. My eyes slide shut, just ten  
minutes...  
I jolt awake at the sound of the door opening. My hand is already on my knife in my pocket, and I peek around the corner into the kitchen.  
“Oh, it’s only you.” I say as Dakota walks in. Who else would it be? I need to be a little less on edge in my own house. “Wipe your boots.” I add, just to annoy him. I get up from the couch, rubbing the bleariness from my eyes. I yawn and look at my watch in the dim light. 10:15. Dammit.  
“Damn, I was gonna bring you lunch today. I came home early and slept for nearly eight hours.”  
“It’s alright. It’s not the end of the world.” He says. “Oh wait..”  
I roll my eyes at his lame ass joke, walking to the mini fridge on the wall with the cupboards. “Still, you must be hungry.”  
“I am. I had lunch with Damien and a few of the other guys, but it’s been a while.” Dakota says, taking off his boots. His rifle is leaned against the wall behind the door.  
“Another uneventful day?” I ask, pulling some cans of soup out of a cupboard. I really don’t feel like making a full meal. We haven’t had infected or hunters near our walls in a very long time. Our last “incident” was six months ago, and it was a lone clicker that looked almost too weak to walk.  
“Yep. Nothing for miles except for deer.” He replies standing up from the chair, getting some water. I yawn again. Am I really still tired after eight hours of a nap? Jesus Christ, how tired am I? I pour two cans of the same soup into a pan and stick it on a burner. I hoist myself up onto the counter and knock my heels softly against the cupboard below. “And how was your day?”  
“I basically did nothing. I sat for three hours with Mary, but she noticed how tired I was. I think I got sun sickness or something. I was sweating buckets. Do I look burned to you?” I ask, then add with a smile, “I feel like a roasted potato.”  
“Could’ve been a lot worse..” Dakota shrugs, taking a drink. “I’m guessing there was no shade?”  
“None. The barn’s shadow was on the opposite side of the yard.” I say, stifling a yawn again. I flinch from the pain it causes. My face feels tight from the burn. I take a spoon out of the drawer under my calves and stir the soup that is now bubbling.  
“Dance night is tomorrow.” I say, remembering. Today is Friday, Dance nights are on Saturdays. “No work for the weekend.”  
Dakota says, “Oh.. yeah. Dance night.” Pause. “I’ll probably still have to work, though.”  
“Can’t you just get the weekend off? I’m sure someone can cover for you.” I say, faking a pout. I stir the soup again a few times, the smell is finally getting to me. My stomach growls.  
“I.. yeah. I’ll see if someone can. I’d love a free weekend right about now.” He says, coming over to me. “Soup smells great.” He says, leaning over the pan.  
“Yeah, it’s my specialty. Completely homemade, I promise.” I chuckle and hop off the counter. I get out two bowls and one spoon (I can just use the spoon in the pan). I turn the burner off and divide the soup between us. It’s still very dark in here, having never turned on any lights. The only light was the full moonlight coming through the open curtains. I walk over to the dining table and sit down. I eat as quickly as I can with the food being so hot. I watch Dakota too, he looks tired. At least his job requires minimal effort. I mean, unless we get invaded.  
He looks up and catches me watching. My cheeks instantly flare up.  
“What?” He asks.  
“Nothing. Just.. thinking.”  
“Okay.”  
The silence feels awkward, which is a rarity. Our silences are usually comfortable, but occasionally they’re like this. Mary has told me before that that’s because something is forming there. I tell her firmly every time that she brings any kind of non platonic implications between Dakota and I up, that no there is nothing there trust me.  
“You... have a flower in your hair? Badass Ellie has a,” He gives a fake gasp, “Flower in her hair?”  
“Jeremy gave it to me today.” I say, not thinking. Dakota doesn’t know the kids like I do.  
“Jeremy?” He asks, seriousness returning.  
“One of the kids I watch with Mary.” I say, standing up and setting my bowl in the sink.  
“Oh, okay.” He says. I turn to look at him, but he’s shifting his spoon around in the bottom of his bowl. The attempt a conversation seems to have failed. Again, the awkward silence returns.  
“I’m uh.. I’m gonna go to bed. I’m still tired as fuck.” I say, heading towards the stairs. “Goodnight, Soldier Boy.”  
“Goodnight, Flower Girl.”  
“Shut the hell up before I make you.” I point an accusing finger at him, “I’m not afraid to kick your ass.” I head upstairs and I hear him call out.  
“You can try, short stuff!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is a bit wonky, sorry.


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gets some aloe.

I wake to sunlight filtering through my curtains. The window is open and I hear birds. I’ll never get tired of hearing nature in the morning instead of the gruff, “Get up, we have to go.” I guess hearing Dakota’s voice in the morning isn’t too bad.

Wait. What the fuck. 

What has gotten into me? I shake my head and rub my eyes, rolling onto my back. I stretch and enjoy my last few moments in the comfy bed. At least it’s the weekend now. I’m sick of being outside in the sun all day. Also literally sick. My head is pounding and my skin is killing me. At least the burn has faded a bit. 

I sit up and groan at the pain in my head. I head out of my room, my bare feet making no noise on the rugs we have scattered around the wood floors. I walk downstairs, careful not to wake Dakota. Hopefully he’s awake. But, checking my watch I see it’s only just past 10 AM. 

I smile to myself. I could wake him up and not be nice about it. I come up with an evil plan as I start coffee in the pot we got from Tommy at Christmas last year. As it brews, I head up the stairs and turn right towards Dakota’s room. The door is already slightly open, which works good for me. 

He’s fast asleep still, splayed out on his stomach. His blankets are nearly all on the floor. As I get closer I see he’s drooling too. I cover my laughter with my hand and turn away, careful not to make noise. I go to the end of the bed by his feet and hope I can carry this out without him waking up. He’s a light sleeper sometimes, or he used to be. Back when we had to fight for our lives every day. Now, it’s a bit different. I carefully stand between his legs on the bed, then start jumping. 

I yell, “GET UP YOU LAZY ASS. RISE AND SHINE. WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE. I’LL DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF BED IF I HAVE TO.”

He stirs and raises himself up. He has just enough time to mumble, “You fuckin-” Before I drag him off by his feet. 

His torso hits the ground and he thankfully catches himself before his head hits too. He’s a mess of gangly limbs and I sit there laughing. 

“Oh man you should have seen your face.” I say between fits of laughter.

He glares at me but I can see the smile in his eyes. He lifts himself up and sits on the floor. “I can’t believe you actually dragged my ass out of bed.” 

I shrug and stand up. I offer him my hand and say, “I made coffee.” The look on his face still isn’t very convincing that he’s not mad. “I also can make tea.”  
He smiles and takes my hand and I drag him to his feet. “You are now forgiven.” He says.

\---

“You really woke me up at 10 AM?” Dakota asks, yawning. He’s sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. I join him with my coffee.

“Yes. Yes I did.” I say with a smile. I sip my coffee, trying not to burn my mouth. Every other part of me is already burned. 

“I’m gonna ask Mary what helps sunburns later. I feel like shit.” I say, cringing at my own movements. “Seriously, my skin temperature is hotter than my internal one.” I hold out my arm. “Touch my lobster skin.” I say with a laugh.

Dakota rolls his eyes and sets his fingers on my arm. His brow furrows. “Holy shit, you’re on fire.”

“Yeah. I gotta get fixed up ASAP. Tonight is gonna be hell if I don’t get a remedy.” 

I set my unfinished coffee on the table in front of us. “I’m gonna go talk to Mary. I’ll be back in twenty. Why don’t you go see if you can get this weekend off?” He nods and sets his mug down too.

“Good idea.” he says, going to the door. 

I’m only wearing my pajama shorts and a t-shirt, but it’s warm enough out that I’ll be fine. I pull on my ratty converse with no socks, something I hate doing, and head out.

“See you in a little bit!” I call over my shoulder

\---

Ten minutes later, I’m knocking on Mary’s door. Her husband answers, looking a bit disheveled.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Abbot, I hope I didn’t wake you.” I say. 

He shakes his head and replies, “You didn’t, Ellie. We’ve been awake for a little while. It’s nice to see you. Mary’s just in the kitchen.” He steps aside and motions me in with a gesture. I walk in and see Mary cooking eggs at the stove.

“Good morning, Mary.” I say, and she turns around.

She smiles gently and says, “Oh, good morning Ellie. What brings you here so early?”

“My sunburn,” I tell her, “it’s really bad. Dance night is tonight and I don’t want to be stiff and sore for that. Do you know how to make it better?” 

She taps her chin and nods, “Yeah, aloe will work. I have a bottle somewhere. Got it fresh made from the garden.” 

“You’re a lifesaver, Mary.” I say, following her to her closet of medicine. She works as a babysitter, but also one of the town’s doctors. She hands me a bottle of greenish gel and says, “Here you go, that should work for you. You’ll need help applying it to make sure you get every burned spot.”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you, Mary. Hopefully I’ll see you tonight.” I smile and she replies, “Yes, Mike and I will both be there.” 

“Okay, awesome! Have a good rest of your day.” I let myself out, cradling the bottle of aloe in my hands. I debate skipping down the road, I’m in that good of a mood. That would only anger my burns though. I make it home and let myself in. Looks like Dakota didn’t lock it on his way out. Not that it matters, no one in this town would steal from anyone else. The locks are for people to feel even more safe, I guess. 

I pull out a kitchen chair for myself and run up the stairs two by two to change my shirt. The sunburn on my thighs kills, but I just grit my teeth through the pain. I’ve definitely had worse. My morning headache seems to have gone away, too. I change into a tank top so I’ll have better access to my shoulders. 

I go back downstairs and start rubbing the aloe on my arms. It smells weird, but not unpleasant. It definitely makes the burn feel better already. It’s cool on my hot skin, and I relish in that feeling. I put it on both my arms and my thighs. I have a hard time getting my upper back, like Mary said. So I figure I’d just wait for Dakota to get home. I wipe the gel across my nose and cheeks, covering the slight burns there too. Leaning back in my chair, I close my eyes. 

A few minutes later, the door opens and Dakota steps through. “How is it you always beat me home?”

“I just do things faster than you.” I reply dryly, not really having a good answer to that. I still have my eyes closed, sitting in the sticky aloe. 

“Mary helped you I see.” 

“Yeah, she gave me aloe gel. It’s already working like magic.” I say, opening one eye. I watch as he sits down in another kitchen chair. He sniffs the aloe bottle and sets it back down on the table. I chuckle at that. 

I remember my back still isn’t covered. “Hey, think you could help me put this on my back? I can’t reach.” Asking it makes me feel weird, and I don’t know why.

“Sure, yeah.” He grabs the bottle and I lean forward a little.

I point where I missed and I feel the coldness there. A few minutes and my sunburn is all covered. 

“Thanks, Kota.” I say, using the nickname I gave him a while ago. “Now I won’t die tonight while dancing.” 

“Do you actually dance on dance nights?” He asks with a sly smile.

No, I don’t really. I’m usually hanging out with the other kids near my age. My ‘friends’. Sometimes I feel like my only true friend is Dakota. There’s one girl and two boys, Alice, Ben, and Finn. Alice and Ben are brother and sister, Ben being the older one. He’s a year older than I, and Alice a year younger. Finn’s the oldest at 19, and I always feel weird around him. Kind of like how a mouse feels around a cat. Sometimes it feels like he’s always watching. The look in his eyes reminds me of someone I encountered years ago, and that’s not a person I ever want to think about.

“You caught me. I don’t actually dance.” I say, “But you already know that. I just like to feel that I have friends.”

Dakota snorts, “You do have friends.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I just hope none of them die. Except maybe Finn.” I say. My last really good friend is dead. But that was a while ago, and I still don’t like thinking about it.

He quirks an eyebrow, “You would wish death on Finn? Harsh.”

“If you saw the way he looks at me sometimes, you’d want to stab him too.” I say bluntly. 

“I have seen the way he looks at you. It’s downright creepy.” 

I turn to him, “Wait what? You have?”

“Yeah. You’d have to be blind not to notice the way he stares. I don’t really want to know his intentions, but I can definitely assume.”

“Oh, gross. Let’s not talk about his dark intentions.” I say, laughing. The aloe was drying up, but my skin already felt loads better. “Hopefully he finds someone his own size to stare at.” Finn is super tall, not to mention a few years older than me. Dakota’s also a few years older than me, and that age gap is bigger.

“If you haven’t noticed, there aren’t many women ‘his size’.” Dakota says. 

“Yeah he has girls my size and pregnant married women to choose between.” I remark. In reality, there are girls his size. 

This gets a laugh and even I laugh too. My face doesn’t feel so tight anymore.

“Do I still look like a lobster?” I ask.

“Yeah, you do. But maybe a slightly albino one.”

“Thanks? I guess I’ll be taking that as a compliment.” I pause for a moment. “So will you be searching for any girls ‘your size’?” I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

“There aren’t many.”

“Yeah, yeah. Naomi’s cool though.” My voice trails off. Naomi is a very reserved person. She’s lighthearted ... but it’s obvious there’s something she’s hiding. She seems like a really secretive person. When you’re talking to her she always seems like she knows something you don’t. She’s tough when she needs to be, which is a lot considering her job. She orders the supply runs and usually leads her own. 

“She’s okay.” He says.

Well, that’s that. I yawn and say, “Jesus, I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up if I’m still asleep at six, okay?” I get up and stretch. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the formatting a bit.


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's a weirdo and Ellie likes food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter and fast paced, oops.

I wake up at 5:52. At least that doesn’t give Dakota an opportunity to get revenge on me for this morning. I sit up slowly, stretching. My skin doesn’t feel so bad now. I get dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans and throw my hair into a ponytail. Gotta look presentable for no one.

As I walk past Dakota’s room, I check inside to see if he’s taking a nap too. He’s not even in his room. I go downstairs and he’s nowhere to be seen. Just to be sure, I call out, “Dakota?” 

No answer.

“Ugh.” I grunt and pull my shoes on. I snatch my keys off their ring and head out. Maybe he’s helping set up for tonight. Could be possible, he’s always helping someone with something.

I walk down the long dirt road to the barn. I pass the horse pasture on the way there, which consists of seven horses in total. They’re the transportation for the supply runs. One horse to each person in the group. Only one group goes out at a time. I smile to myself as I pass them. The horses always make me happy. Back when we had Callous, I felt like I had another friend.

I finally reach the barn and stop in front of the giant doorway. Two men are hanging up Christmas lights around the frame. Strands hang inside the barn too, strung from the rafters in a slightly woven pattern. Plastic lawn chairs are arranged in half circles around makeshift fire pits dug into the ground on either side of the barn doors. There are a few chairs inside too, lining the outer walls. Most of the space inside is kept open for the dancing. 

I spend most of my time in the loft with the other kids. I always hope Finn won’t show up, but he always does. I really like Ben and Alice. They’re always nice to me, especially Alice. I’d say she’s one of my closest friends here. 

I spot Tommy carrying a table with another man I don’t recognize. 

“Hey! Tommy!” I call out, raising a hand, “Have you seen Dakota?”

“Nope, last time I saw him was when he was leaving his post.” Tommy replies, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Alright, thanks anyway.”

Where the hell did he go? I pad away from the barn and head toward the long tent we use for weapon storage. That’s the only other place I can think of that he would be right now. 

Sure enough, that’s where he is.

“Of course you’re in here.” I say, coming right up behind him. He jumps.

“Jesus, you scared me.” He says quietly.

“Whaaat ya doiiiin?” I ask, sliding next to him. He’s just leaning over an open crate of 9 mm bullets. 

“Just taking inventory.” He replies, scribbling a number on a clipboard.

“Is this what you do when you’re bored? Count bullets?” I joke, looking around the tent. I’ve been in here a few times. I don’t have much reason to come in here, really. The only times I do are when I’m either helping bring in shipments, or when I need to refill for a trip. 

“Yes, this is what I do when I’m bored.” He says, giving a sarcastic eye roll, “I’m helping Bob sort through everything. It’s a hard job for one man.” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

There’s the weird silence again. This never happens. Maybe I’m just weird and the silence isn’t. 

I tap my fingers on the edge of the box.

“Well, I’m gonna go help set up for tonight.” I say, “Hopefully I don’t run into you know who.” I turn on my heel to leave the tent.

“See you later.” He says.

\---

It’s almost seven o’clock now. I’d just finished setting up the food that the old women had prepared for tonight.

Okay, I guess they’re not that old. But still.

The food smells wonderful. Someone had been hunting today, and had caught two stags for dinner. The women had made a sort of “pulled-pork” like dish. My stomach growled when they carried it out. It’s still growling. There was also a large plate of roasted vegetables and a few loaves of bread. Some fresh picked fruit was sliced too. 

Damn, I have never been more excited to eat in my entire fucking life. 

Dance night food is always good, but this is just amazing. The smells are overwhelming me and I feel like I’ll pass out if I don’t eat something right fucking now. 

“Mary, could I eat something before official dinner?” I ask her, a pleading look in my eyes. “I’m fucking starving.”

“Language there, missy.” She scolds, but she’s smiling. Her Texas accent reminds me a lot of Joel sometimes, “Yes, you can have something.” 

“Oh thank fuck.” I say, then correct myself, “Uh... sorry, Mary.” She smiles and shakes her head and I lunge toward the food table. I grab some roasted vegetables and stuff them down.

“Ellie, hey!” 

Oh fuck.

I turn around with my mouth full. It’s Finn. Jesus Christ.

I hold up a finger and swallow my food. “Hi, Finn.” I say, trying not to sound disappointed.

He’s taller than me, by nearly a foot. He’s one of the tallest people I’ve come across in Jackson. Even taller than Dakota. 

“Did I interrupt you?” He asks, his voice too low and too private for my liking.

“No, I was just finishing.” I say, trying to find an excuse to leave this already harrowing conversation.

“I thought the food was for dance night?” He says, trying to continue this.

And I thought you were gonna shut the hell up. I think to myself. 

“It is... but I uh.. Got hungry.” 

“I can see that.”

“Yeeeup.” I slide sideways a little. 

Then, I hear Dakota, my savior holy shit, call out my name. “Ellie! Can you help me with something?” 

“Yeah, be right there.” I call back, “Well, gotta go. Talk later.”

“Yeah. Talk later.” 

Not.

You’d think that maybe after so long of me basically rejecting him in every way, he’d get the message. But no. He hasn’t caught on yet. Or maybe he has and he’s just not taking no as an answer. I almost shiver. He’s a fucking creep.

I slide around his giant form and head for Dakota, who’s crouching over one of the fire pits. “Mind helping me keep wind out of here so I can get this lit?” 

“Uh.. there’s no wind.” I say. 

He gives me a look and I realize what he’s doing. Saving my ass again, that’s what. 

“Yes, I will do that.” I reply, giving an odd robotic impression that is completely unnecessary. 

He chuckles a little at that and I smile.

Back to work, dammit.

I help shield the small fire of the match he’s holding to the kindling against the non existent wind. 

“Thanks for that.” I say quietly. “I can’t even hold a conversation with him.” 

“I can see that.” 

I glance over my shoulder and I see that Finn has moved on to other things. Thank fuck. 

Dakota finally gets the fire going. He lights the other and I assist him. The women fuss over last minute dinner preparations and I notice people are arriving. Slowly but surely, the party is started.


	4. Danger

I’m not in the loft tonight.

The thought of being that close to Finn grosses me out so I stay downstairs and try to be social. By being social I mean alternating between following Dakota and Mary around. I have a glass of some gross alcohol that was shoved in my hand an hour or so ago. It’s gotten warm and is now completely unappealing to me. 

Well, it wasn’t appealing to begin with. 

I’m with Dakota right now. Neither of us are very social anyway, so we just keep mostly to ourselves. The music is loud, and so are the people, but it’s a nice and happy atmosphere. I can almost feel a buzz even though I haven’t taken a single sip of this alcohol.

“Do you want this?” I nearly plead, holding the glass out to Dakota. “You know I don’t drink.”

“Why’d you take it then?” He asks with a smile in his eyes. 

“I didn’t. Someone forced it on me in the turmoil.” I gesture with my free hand to the large group of people dancing under the dim colored lights. 

“No, thanks. I’ll pass.” He says.

“Ugh, fine.” I get up and skirt around the edges of the barn, trying my best not to get trampled or spill the gross drink. As I walk past a few people just standing against a wall, I shove the glass into someone’s hand. I don’t pay attention to who it is. It doesn’t really matter. I keep walking and hope I get lost in the sea of people.

I don’t ever dance on dance night, which I guess defeats the purpose. But, whatever. Dancing is not my thing. I like feeling the spirit of the party without participating. I notice Alice is by herself right outside the large barn doors. I perk up a little and break my incessant routine of bothering my “family”. 

I walk up and stand next to Alice, viewing the happy spectacle. “Hey there.”

She smiles at me in her small, soft way she does. She’s the second most reserved person I know. The first being me. “Hi, Ellie.” She says.

“What brings you out of the bird’s nest?” 

“Too stuffy. Besides, I figured I’d be a little social for once.” 

I shrug, “That’s what I’m doing.” I give a little laugh.

“You? Social?” She gives a fake look of surprise and puts a hand over her heart, “Holy shit. Ellie’s being social. With who? That boy you live with?”

That boy. Why does everyone refer to him as that boy. 

Ugh, whatever.

“Hey, you know I don’t have many friends.”

“That’s what they all say.”

I roll my eyes at that and ask in a low voice, “Where’s Finn?”

She knows my distaste for him. I’m not sure if she knows the full extent why, or if she’s ever noticed his interest in me herself, but she knows I can’t stand him. She usually tries to help me escape contact with him one on one. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him at all tonight.” 

That surprises me. He’s always here. 

“I saw him when we were setting up.” I say, looking around in the crowd to see if Alice just didn’t notice him. I don’t see his tall head above anyone.

“I can’t find Ben ei--,” Alice starts, but doesn’t finish. She and I hear it over the music, as do a few other trained ears around the campfires.

A gunshot.

Oh, hell.

\---

Alice and I sprint side by side along the dark dirt road. We follow our ears to where we think we heard the shot ring out. I’m glad I always carry my switchblade, just in case. But, knives don’t do well against guns.

We don’t have to search very far.

In the middle of the road, laying in a pool of his own blood, is Mr. Abbot.

I freeze. 

No. No no no non onono oo no.

My brain seizes. I’m planted to the spot. Mr. Abbot, one of the nicest people I’d ever met. 

Murdered? 

I feel the tears coming, and I clench my fists. I start to shake.

“Oh my god.” Alice whispers, drawing me closer to her, “Ellie, you don’t need to see this.” 

Some of the party goers had followed us and the noise. Some gasp. I hear someone yell, “Who did this?” But everything feels like it’s underwater. Where’s Mary?

The thought brings me out of my stupor. Where’s Mary? I need to find her. She was at the party I last checked, and her husband wasn’t. Shit.

I grip Alice’s arm tightly and whisper, “Mary.” 

Her eyes narrow and a look of determination comes across her face. “Let’s go.” She pulls me a bit roughly around the blood and into the Abbot’s house. I focus on what I need to do. I pull out my switchblade and hold it ready. 

“Mary?” I call out into the dark house. “It’s me, Ellie. Alice is with me.”

Everything is silent. But I hear a slight rustling in the living room. 

“Mary...?”

“El- Ellie?” Mary’s voice came quietly from the corner of the room. She’s shaking and in the bright moonlight I can see tears streaking her cheeks. She’s curled into herself and she looks completely terrified. I kneel down next to her and set my knife on the floor beside me. 

“Mary, what happened?” 

“H-he came through th-the door and j-just dragged M-Mike out there. And then they...sh-shot him. He was saying things b-but I wasn’t p-paying attention I only heard one t-thi --” She struggles to get the words out and grips my hands tightly. A fresh wave of tears comes over her.

“Mary, who? Tell me. Tell me who shot him.” I try to be calm, but my hands are shaking too. 

“I-I couldn’t see who it was. H-he was w-wearing dark clothes. A hood. I couldn’t see his face.”

“Did he say anything? Did you recognize his voice?” I ask calmly. 

“No.” It comes out as a whisper, but she seems slightly more collected. “I couldn’t recognize his voice. But he said... he said... We’re coming for you. All of you.”

Those words send chills down my spine. Who is coming for us?

\---

Tommy has everyone in Jackson gathered in the barn. Not everyone can fit under the roof, so some people stand on the outside. Everyone is listening to him as he stands on a chair.

“Something very horrible happened tonight.” He looks around the crowd and his eyes land on Mary standing next to me. “Mike Abbot was found dead outside his home. He was murdered.” 

People start whispering. No one gets killed here. The deaths we deal with are either accidents or natural causes. A lot of the people here have been here since the outbreak started. But there are many that haven’t had the luxury of a safe haven for that long. 

“We are trying to find out who did this. It’s a difficult thing to do, but I assure you that you are safe. I want everyone to stay in their homes until we find out who killed Mr. Abbot.” He pauses, “Try to have a good night, people.”

\---

I lay awake in bed that night. My brain races as I try my best to fall asleep. Who killed Mike? I didn’t think there was anyone that had made him their enemy. He was one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.

Poor Mary. What is she going to do now? Mike was all she had. 

I doze off soon, lost in thought.


	5. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a longer one.

What feels like barely ten minutes later, I wake up. The light is bright coming through the window. 

Wha...?

The light is flickery and I can smell something...

Oh no. 

Fire.  
I leap out of bed and throw my curtains open. Houses are burning just a few rows over. Lots of them. Too many.

“Shit.” I say, sprinting into Dakota’s room. 

“Wake the fuck up, half of Jackson is on fire!” I yell, shaking him awake. 

His eyes widen as he’s roused out of sleep. “What?”

“You heard me! Get your shit!” I run back to my room and change into jeans and my long sleeve grey shirt. I throw my few belongings into my backpack and sling it over my shoulders. Why did we think Mr. Abbot was the last of this?

“Hurry up!” I yell out my open door. “The fire is gonna reach us soon!” 

I search around my room frantically if there’s anything I’m missing. The only thing I missed is the polaroid of Riley and myself. I take that and stuff it in one of my bag’s front pockets. 

Dakota’s standing in my doorway, completely ready. “Let’s go.” 

As we run down the stairs I say quietly, “The whole town is gonna burn. All these houses are wood.”

He says nothing to that but, “Look for food we can take.”

I nod and sift through our cupboards. All that we can carry that will last is cans of soup and beans; we didn’t get our rations this week yet. I shove five cans of soup in my bag and zip it up as best as I can. 

“Here.” I say, holding out a few more cans. “Put these in your bag.” I stand up and shift my heavy bag on my shoulders. It will have to do. 

I realize I still haven’t put my shoes on. I do that and I grab my guns that are sitting on the kitchen table. “Okay. Let’s go. We gotta find Tommy.” 

Dakota nods and opens the front door.

 

I’m carrying my hunting rifle as we run down the dirt road. The blaze hasn’t reached our house yet, but it will soon. I regret leaving so quick, but there’s nothing I could have done. I’m just glad we caught it before it killed us.

My heart sinks as I see Mary’s house on fire.

“No. No no no. Dakota, wait!” I yank his sleeve and stand before the burning house. “We have to see if Mary is still in there.”

“We don’t have time! You’ll just have to hope she got out before it got her!” 

“No! I have to be sure! Go on ahead without me if you need to.” I take my backpack off and set it down in the grass. Rolling my sleeves up, I prepare to charge in. The door is shut, but the fire has only covered her roof. I need to be careful. 

I kick her front door open easily. 

“MARY!” I yell over the sound of the flames licking at the edges of the house. “MARY WHERE ARE YOU?” 

I get no response, but I search around the ground floor. No one here.

I sprint up her stairs, hoping I’ll find her in her room. Sure enough, I do. 

She’s hunched in the corner, too scared to move.

“Mary we have to leave!” I scream, my throat starting to feel hoarse from yelling and the smoke combined. I’m sweating profusely, probably from the great heat coming from the fire. I pull her to her feet and lead her out of her room. She digs her heels in at the top of the stairs. Our hands disconnect. I step three or four stairs down from her.

“Mary come on!” I say impatiently. I motion with my hand. The boards of the house creak and groan under the fire. 

She just stares at me, saying nothing. She points back to her room and tries to say something this time. 

I step forward one step and don’t even have time to ask, “What?”

The ceiling collapses above her, engulfing her in flame. She screams, and it’s such an unnatural sounds I nearly fall backwards down the stairs. She flails, and I watch as the flames burn her hair and clothes. I manage to stumble down three steps without falling. 

“MARY!” I yell, trying to get around the fire. It’s growing too strong. I have to stumble backwards. The smoke and heat is getting too much. Her screams end too abruptly.

Oh god.

Mary.

I stand frozen in horror as I register what happened. 

“Ellie!” Dakota yells from the doorway. I feel strong arms wrap around my upper body and pull me off the stairs. “Get your ass moving, you can’t save her!”

I start shaking. Not Mary. Not her. She was too kind. 

A thought crosses my mind. A very random one.

I never returned her aloe to her.

“Ellie, c’mon!” Dakota shoves my backpack into my arms and pulls me along. I numbly put it on and follow him.

I hear gunshots. Lots of them. And yelling. The sound of the fires is too loud for me.

Dakota turns around and grabs my shoulders, I’m a bit startled. “ELLIE!”

I snap out of another daze and focus on him. “Ellie you need to focus. Mary is gone. It’s going to be okay. We can mourn later, but right now we need to help everyone else.” 

I finally nod and say, “Okay...Okay... I can do this.” 

He nods and lets go of me. We round the block and make our way towards the gunshots. Dakota pulls my pistol out of his bag and hands it to me. I check the safety and the magazine. Eight shots. 

Another round of shots goes off and it’s a lot closer this time. The road we’re on is lined on both sides with five houses. At the end of the street is the tall, pieced together, wooden fence topped with barbed wire. Beyond that is the rocky hill where Tommy’s hydroelectric base is. 

We hide behind a corner of a house and peek around the side. I can barely see them in the dark, but the fire from the houses illuminates them a little. There’s a group of six figures heading this way down the road, all with guns or baseball bats. One has a machete, I think.

They’re heading towards the house big yellow house with the toys in the lawn still. Someone forgot to clean up last night.

That’s the house where the orphaned kids stay.

“No. No no no no not the kids. Not the kids.” I rambled out loud as I started to move out from our hiding spot. 

Dakota grabs my arm harshly. “Ellie what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m saving the kids.” I hiss, “They’re in that house.”

“Ellie, knowing this town, they’d be the first ones to get somewhere safe. I’m sure they’re not still in there.” 

He’s right of course, and it makes me falter a little. But they could still be in there...

He sees the doubt in my eyes and says, “Ellie, we just have to trust that they’re safe. All the lights are off and it doesn’t look like anyone is left in that house. Come on, let’s just get to the top of that hill and find everyone else.”

I nod after a moment of thinking. “Okay, you’re right. Let’s go.”

As we sprint up the side of the road towards the dam, I sneak a peek backwards and see the first floor of the house is ablaze. I don’t realize I’m crying until we reach the dam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels longer but I just write a lot of dialogue scenes, oops. A few upcoming chapters will have little to no dialogue so prepare for some ~ descriptive ~ stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
